This invention relates to a disk drive for driving a floppy disk or a flexible disk to carry out data recording/reproducing operations.
A disk drive of the type is widely used and mounted in a portable electronic equipment such as a laptop personal computer, a notebook computer, or a notebook word processor. The disk drive comprises a magnetic head for reading/writing data from/to a flexible disk, a carriage assembly supporting the magnetic head, a stepping motor for moving the carriage assembly with respect to the flexible disk, and a drive motor called a spindle motor or a direct drive motor for rotating the flexible disk.
The drive motor is mounted to a main frame of the disk drive by the use of a motor frame. The motor frame has a principal surface, i.e., an upper surface on which a printed circuit board may can be mounted and fixed.
In a structure of fixing the printed circuit board to the motor frame, it is required to prevent the printed circuit board from floating up from the motor frame and to improve the parallelism of the printed circuit board. Furthermore, it is required to improve the accuracy in mounting the printed circuit board to the motor frame.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a disk drive in which a printed circuit board is fixed to a motor frame with a high accuracy and a high parallelism.
It is another object of this invention to provide a disk drive in which a printed circuit board is mounted to a motor frame in an improved contact condition without requiring additional post-working steps.
Other objects of the present invention will become clear as the description proceeds.
According to this invention, there is provided a disk drive comprising a motor frame having a principal surface and a printed circuit board placed on the principal surface and having a positioning hole, the motor frame having a projection protruding from said principal surface and having a slit on its side surface, a plurality of board holding portions protruding from the principal surface and engaged with end portions of the printed circuit board, and a positioning boss protruding from the principle surface to be fitted into the positioning hole, the printed circuit board being inserted into the slit to be engaged with the projection.